I Push, You Pull
by SallySorrell
Summary: Jack has a certain new field-partner in mind. Ryan's looking for results. Tony hates the whole idea.
1. Prologue

This was urgent. The hint of determination that spread across Jack's face made it undeniable. He could be at home; peacefully sleeping, consuming more water than he ever had, going to the doctor, quitting his job.

Any of those things were _logical_ to do, considering the torment Jack endured hours before.

But, there he was, ascending the stairs to Tony's office, with something _urgent _on his mind instead.

"Tony?!" Jack called, shoving through the glass door.

The man in question had fallen asleep on his desk. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned, and he rested over a half-sorted heap of open folders.

"Tony?" Jack nudged his shoulder this time, attempting to be gentle. Jack was never good at that.

Out of habit, Tony leapt backwards as his eyes rolled open.

"_What_, Jack?"

Tony reached for a folder, as if he'd been caught. Of course he _had_. Jack ignored the charades. Everyone was tired, and he felt terrible that Tony's shift didn't end for another few hours.

Jack shuffled to the door, and carefully shut it.

"When do we have our next interviews?"

"For what, jobs?" Tony cocked his head, slightly.

Jack nodded.

"You know Kim's already on the list. Don't worry 'bout it. Her, an Agent Edmunds, and an… Agent O'Brian are scheduled for training next week, okay? I don't want to deal with it today, Jack."

"It's not about Kim..."

"Then _what_?" Tony was agitated, a result of being exhausted.

"You're probably not gonna like this."

"Hell if you care. You'll say it anyway, Jack."

"I'm looking to recruit someone."

Jack made a game of avoiding his own request.

Tony was beyond this game. His cheek fell back to its place among the papers; his eyes remained open this time. He glared at Jack until he proceeded.

"Sherry Palmer..." Jack muttered. He glanced to the door, trying to plan for the worst possible reaction.

"_Sherry_? Good god, Jack!"

Jack could handle this. Tony hadn't even gotten up from his chair.

"She's a manipulative..." Tony scanned his mind for a professional word, "Manipulative, scheming... _bitch_! I won't hire her."

"I'll come back when you're thinking _clearly_."

* * *

  
**Author's Note: I wrote this late at night... so if you find a mistake, I'd appreciate you letting me know :)**

This is the result of re-watching Season Two and Three... nothing groundbreaking.

**Let me know what you think, if you think anything at all (what?)**

**~Sally**


	2. Configuration

Jack amazed himself. A week passed, and Tony's mind had changed completely.

A few references to Nina (who was the _true_ definition of a manipulative, scheming bitch), promises of new underground contacts, and an official agreement, already signed by Sherry, had Tony's mind made up.

Legally, anyway. He couldn't refuse someone who was as over-qualified as Sherry without getting sued for _some_thing. And Chapelle didn't need another reason to come after him.

On a personal note, Tony disagreed wholeheartedly. He saw no good ending to this situation.

"She can work directly with me. She won't leave my _sight_." Was Jack's final addition to the deal.

"Nina." Was Tony's simple rebuttal. Jack pondered it, and decided not to care.

Thus, Jack sat in Tony's office, his hands folded in front of him. He watched, content, as pages spilled from the fax machine.

Tony's eyes rolled, halfway, as he snatched up the documents.

Each one belonged to Sherry. New pass-codes, District authorization, a scan of her fingerprints and all that fun stuff.

Jack tapped his fingertips against the backs of his hands. He reached up to attend to his tie, then refastened the single button of his suit.

Sherry was on her way in for an interview, and he and Tony were expected to (in Ryan's terms) "look professional for a change."

In an attempt to distract himself, Tony set the papers down and walked toward Jack.

A miniscule amount of Jack's suit-lining emerged from his pocket. Tony reached to tuck this offending fabric in, only because it bothered him. Well, it would have bothered Michelle. Their minds had merged into one recently. Jack just watched him.

"I still don't agree with this." Tony said, returning to his desk. He hovered over the printer, and watched another ream of paper run through it.

"I don't _care_, Tony. Ryan approved it. And I think it'll work."

Tony turned his head, for just a second, and did that half-eye-roll thing again.

"If you were looking for a field partner, that Edmunds kid will be here tomorrow, alright?"

"I don't want a partner. I want results. Sherry can get those."

"Fine, Jack. I'd love to argue this, but, because Chapelle's involved, I'm gonna deal with it. You know the President's gonna hate this, right?"

"Yes, I do. He doesn't need to know."

Jack would consider his choice of words later. Now, both men heard footsteps.

A shrill knock returned them both to reality. Or at least the one that Ryan Chapelle had forced them into for the day.

Grandly, Sherry Palmer peered through the glass. She looked at Tony, who was facing her, and stepped in.

"Mr. Almeida…" Sherry praised, picking up his hand and shaking it, "I don't believe we've ever formally met…"

She set his hand down and began to study her surroundings.

"I've heard a lot about you and this office, Tony. You seem to have it running smoothly. For what it's worth, I think Chapelle should focus his attention somewhere else. Somewhere that's really suffering and…"

"Ryan signed your clearance forms, Sherry." Jack informed her. "Sit down."

"You're here for an _interview_, Ms. Palmer." Tony said, already annoyed with her, "Those are taken very seriously here."

"Of _course_. You don't need to talk down to me either, Mr. Almeida."

Sherry took a seat at the desk, across from Tony. Jack stood adjacent to the printer, near the back of the room.

"Then please, only say something if it's _relevant_."

She remained silent. The agreement speech she had in mind probably wouldn't fit these requirements. And upsetting her boss prior to her employment wouldn't work. She was guaranteed the job, compliments of Jack, but not the support of the others at the office.

"I'm not an expert, Mr. Almeida… but if this _interview_ is as important as you say it is, _every_ _detail_ should be considered by your corporation. Am I right?"

"Don't push it." Jack warned.

"Fine." Tony announced, "Then _efficient_ is the word I was looking for."

"I don't want to spend any more time here then you do. I suggest you listen closely."

Jack already sensed a problem with these two. Tony longed to add another round to this debate, but, somehow, forced himself to be professional.

The entire interview was quick, if not choppy.

"I think it went well." Jack said, once Sherry had been quite literally shoved out of the room.

"Shut up, Jack."

"You already know she's guaranteed the job, and, you seem to hate her. It should be easy for you to fire her, if it comes to that, right?"

Not amused, Tony glared at the other man in the room.

"And we don't have to worry about falling in love with her, now do we?"

For the millionth time, Tony rolled his eyes. It was accompanied with a sigh, this time only.

"So now what, you're making her your partner? What the hell am I supposed to tell Chase, who's actually _qualified_ for field work? You must really have this figured out, Jack."

He did.

And he stood there, going over this plan, while Tony continued his muttering.


End file.
